roguelandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug Fixes
Galactix's Bug Fix This bug fix is available for download here: https://mega.nz/#!JrBzhSLI!YH2_MqHFVdW2372eGvHP78nqjciNL-vN9XbY8RlLOMA NOTE: This patch should NOT mess up your progress in the game, it will only modify it's way of working in order to improve your experience with it. To revert the changes, simply remove the modified Assembly-CSharp.dll in Roguelands/Roguelands_data/Managed and rename Original_Assembly-CSharp.dll to Assembly-CSharp.dll. This is a diff patcher so will most likely not be compatible with other mods. 'Changelog' LAST UPDATED: 20/04/2019 (v0.3) - Fixed Trickster lasting 15 seconds instead of 20 seconds as it should from the desc of the combat chip. - Fixed Angelic Augur having a cooldown bigger than it should (can now be reused as soon as it goes off). - Fixed Hyperbeam not working properly in multiplayer. - Fixed Eye Gadget giving DEX instead of TEC. - Fixed Oculus Googles not giving TEC. - Fixed Ultra Bosses drop system: every ultra boss have now proper dropping rates and drop their full set. 'More' You can contact the creator on the dedicated Discord that he made for this purpose here: https://discord.gg/a5KrKnk or Galactix#8810 Unofficial Roguelands Patch (URP) This patch was created by SuperKael (Wiki Profile, Reddit) and uses uMod Framework. It fixes quite a few bugs. It can be downloaded here: https://github.com/SuperKael/Unofficial-Roguelands-Patch/releases 'Fixes' The following bugs are fixed (In no particular order): *the Halo augment doesn't work after opening a chest or buying an item. *Alchemy station recipes show old Droid Fuel instead of Nuldmg Potion. *If you get through a world very fast, random events carry over into the next world. *Quitting while frosted causes a semi-permanent slowdown effect. *"QUIT WITHOUT SAVING" still saves anyway. (Note: Still saves, but the message on the button has been changed to be accurate.) *Shift-clicking a droid out of an equip slot causes you to semi-permanently lose stats. *When trashing large stacks of items, or multiple wealth trophies at once, the resultant stack of credits can be higher than 9999. *A few of the shop stands on the station say "Insufficient Scrap Metal" when they actually cost credits or wealth trophies. *If enough EXP is gained to level up multiple times instantaneously, sometimes not all of the gained levels will award skill increases. *The LightSworn crystal does a needlessly high amount of damage, instantly unlocking the Echo uniform upon use. *The Rogue Bandana still requires you to have stamina to jump and dash, despite causing them to not use stamina. *Quick-crafting some potions will occasionally give nothing if you already have at least one of the potion under your cursor. *Creation machine will sometimes incorrectly state "Emblems must be the same tier!" when that isn't the real issue. *Fellbug uses the attacks of the Aberrant Rock Scarab if in Challenge Mode. *Fellbug often forgets to use any attacks. (If not in Challenge Mode) *Mykonogre never drops its gear. (Note: The drop chance is 1 in 20. I know this is very low, but that's clearly what it's supposed to be.) *Might Shroom, Ironclad, Apocalypse and Exodus Ultra Bosses drop two helms instead of a helm and an armor piece. *A few different Stat-Related Fixes and Corrections: **The HELPR 55 bot and its ultimate forms say they boost DEX, but actually boost TEC. (Note: Now actually boosts DEX. There are plenty of bots that boost TEC already.) **The Eye Gadget now properly grants DEX, like it says, instead of TEC on level-up. **The Oculus Goggles now grant TEC on level up, like they say they should. Other features that aren't exactly bugfixes (In no particular order): *Shift-clicking into and out of the storage now intelligently merges stacks. *Removes cooldown between purchases at reusable shop stands.